Vergessene Kinder
by Irony6826
Summary: Tom Kaulitz meets Andy: drummer from band called blinded by illusions.He hates the guy instantly.He tries to prove that Andy is gay and dates his best friend Oliver.But when they go on a tour Tom finds out things about Andy that change their lives forever


"Hi guys you are a so late and in so much trouble."

"We are sorry but the fans and the…"

"It's ok. You got lucky. The English band showed up earlier. Go take a seat you'll have to wait now."

"Ok thanks…"

"Hello everyone and welcome back. Like we promised today we will have two special guests. Our first guests are new and successful band from England. Hi guys can you tell us something about yourselves. Like introduce the band and yourselves."

"Sure." The guy with messy blond hair said smiling. "My name is Harry and I'm the lead singer in band called Blinded by illusions. This is Oliver." Harry pointed to the guy with messy black hair and big chocolate brown eyes." He is the guitarist." The guy with short dark brown hair is Mark. He plays bass. And that's Andy our drummer and second vocalist." He pointed to the guy with funny looking hair.

Loud cheers erupted from the crowd. Andy waved shyly and lovered his head. Guys started laughing when they saw a blush on his face.

"What's so special about that guy?" Tom asked angrily.

'What's a matter Tommy? Jealous?" Bill teased.

"Whatever!"

"Shh. Shut up I want to listen." George said smiling.

"Well I can tell that Andy has a lot of fan girls. Andy what can you tell us about that?" The interview lady asked.

"I'm sorry but Andy can't talk. He is after a vocal chord surgery…"

"Oh my God! When, what…"

All guys laughed and Andy blushed even more.

"Two days ago. Andy is afraid of hospitals so he begged doctors to let him go."

"Oh this is so sweet." The interview lady beamed at the shy boy who was blushing uncontrollably now." This is really sad that you can't talk. You got a lot of fan mail and we wanted to read it and ask you a couple of questions."

"Ouch! What was that for Andy?"

Everybody looked at Oliver and Andy guy. Mute boy did some hand gestures.

"Oh good idea! Andy says that he can write, so maybe you could give him a peace of paper and some pen…"

"Sure…Here. So our first question is…Is it true what happened a month ago in Madrid?"

The guys started laughing again.

"Are you asking about the part when Andy punched the photographer?"

"Yes." Guys laughed again." What is so funny?"

"That's a total lie. Well I'm going to explain a little bit for those people who don't know what we are talking about. We are releasing our new album in a month and we were at a photo shoot in Madrid. The photographer dude was really mean and he wanted to change Andy's hair. But everyone knows that Andy can kill people for touching his hair. So he said no politely…Then not so politely. You know he is the smallest and skinniest guy from us but he sure as hell can fight. He actually grew up in the criminal neighborhood so there wasn't from where to choose. It was fight or die. But when they say that Andy punched the photographer they are telling bullshit. He will never punch innocent or weaker person. He fights only in the fair fights."

"Thank you Oliver. Harry what can you say about Andy's popularity. He seems more popular than you. Do you feel jealous?"

"No. He is my friend. Yes he is popular but there are reasons for it. He is extremely good singer. I was really disappointed when he choose drums over voice. But he agreed with my offer and in our new album he will sing five songs of fifteen."

"That's fantastic. What about you guys." The lady looked at the rest of the band.

"Well there is no way I could get jealous of Andy cause I know him since four. We are best friends. We are like brothers."

"That's sweet Oliver. How about you Mark."

"Well I can't say that I know Andy like Oliver or Harry does. I know him for almost a year but that's enough. He is a great guy. He always helps me out and he is really friendly…"

Loud cheers erupted from the studio.

"We love you Andy!" Some girls shouted. Guys chuckled when they saw Andy covering his face.

"Can't they see that those guys lying. This is so fake." Tom grumbled.

"Shush Tom." Bill said annoyed. Tom was complaining non stop about the Andy guy and that got on Bill's nerves.

"Fine, fine but I'm telling you. Something here is fishy…"

"Tom!"

"Well your band is pretty much new and it's really successful. How do you feel about the MTV EMA awards that would be held tomorrow in Germany? I heard you were nominated five times…"

"Five times? Wow." Bill asked stunned. Now he observed the band with more interest.

"We are really excited you can't even imagine how happy we are. Our band is really new. Tomorrow will be exactly one ear since we formed our band. We are really happy and trying our hardest to make our fans satisfied and happy."

"Thank you Harry…Now we are opening some fan mail. This one is for Oliver…_Oliver are you secretly dating Andy._ From Tina, from Spain."

Oliver laughed and Andy covered his face again. Other guys only grimaced.

"No I don't date, or love, or feel something like that. Andy is only my best friend and almost brother. Nothing more. And those pictures where he hugs me don't prove anything. He hugs other guys too but he does it in friendly way when he says thank you or tries to make somebody feel better. He is youngest in our band and we are like the older brothers trying to protect him. You know he acts like a little kid when he sees gummy bears. He is sugar crazy…ouch! Andy!"

The boy with strange hair moved his hands frantically and pointed at Oliver a couple of times.

"I'm not trying to embarrass you! Pshh I'm telling the truth everyone knows that, so stop being a bitch."

Andy turned his back to Oliver and pouted.

"Awww he is so cute. Poor Andy…"The audience roared.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry stop pouting or those girls will kill me after the interview."

Mute boy moved his hands again.

"Ye I know I deserve it and I'm sorry. I'll buy you a huge bag of gummy bears and chocolate and I'll even let you touch my guitar."

"Don't mind them. It happens more than twenty times a day." Harry said laughing.

"Ok next question is for you Harry. _Do you have a girlfriend_? From Sally from Paris."

"No Sally I'm single. But I hope I will find one soon."

"Ok next Mark. _How should your dream girl look like_? From Monica from San Francisco."

"Well she has to be tall, skinny, with beautiful dark hair. She has to be kind. And she needs to know how to cook." Mark said smiling.

"Now Andy you have a lot of fan mail. Lets start with this question.

_Why do you always wear black clothes? Are you a Goth or something?_ From Lisa from Italy…"

Andy scribbled something on his paper and everybody waited patiently…

"_**I'm sorry to disappoint all people who likes to think that I'm Goth. I'm not. I wear black clothes cause black is my favorite color and cause it helps me to blend…"**_

"To blend? What do you mean to blend?"

"I can answer that. Andy is a shy guy. And well that's why he doesn't want to be a singer. It was hard to make him play the drums. By blend he means with the lights on stage. When it's dark people can't see him and that's what helps him play." Oliver replied.

There were a couple of awws from the audience.

"I see. Now the other question. _How many girls you slept with?_ From Lena, from Russia.

Once again the mute boy scribbled on the peace of paper.

_**"I'm sorry Lena but I can't tell you. Every lover I had was special to me. And if I'd tell you it won't be special anymore."**_ The interview lady read out loud. And the people sitting and listening to the interview roared with awwws again.

"Pffft who does he think he is. Special."

"Tom calm down. Not everyone feels like you."

"Ye…ye…But still I think he is fake."

"Face it you are jealous!" Bill said smirking

"And our last question for today. Who writes lyrics and music in your band. And what inspires him?"

"All music and lyrics writes Andy. He never tells us about the inspiration thing, he just writes."

"Andy what can you tell us about the inspiration thing ?" The interview lady asked.

_**"I don't know. It just comes to me. Sometimes when I feel too many emotions I just put them on the paper and the new song is born. I'm not really talkative person…So that was how I expressed my feelings when I was little. I just got used to it and now it's like a bad habit.**_

The interview lady read out loud and smiled.

"Well that's all. Thank you guys for coming and answering these questions. Now we will go on a short brake and then we will continue with our second guests tonight…


End file.
